Aeron and Lyndi
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: The untold story of WTMN


HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL!

ENJOY THE RIDE, FOLKS!

* * *

"Honestly, Lynd. You need to get a boyfriend!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can. Honest! There are just-oof!"

A girl with black and red hair, deep crimson eyes, and pale skin was knocked to the ground, as was a boy with blond hair and deep amethyst eyes. Both of the two's books and papers were strewn onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said, "I wasn't looking where I was going." She started to put the books and papers together. The boy started to help her.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going, either," he said. The two finished picking up their books, and looked up at each other.

"My name's Aeron. What's yours?" the boy asked.

"My name's Lyndi," the girl smiled.

"Wait, are you Lyndi Marron?" Aeron asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lyndi asked.

"We have Algebra and Comp. 1 together," Aeron said.

"That's good! Because, I'm having trouble with our Algebra assignment. Care to come to my dorm, and help me?" Lyndi asked.

"Not at all," Aeron smiled. The two walked off, and Lyndi's friend smiled after them, shaking her head.

* * *

"And then, you just add this to that," Aeron smiled.

"Thank you! I swear, Professor Luciano really confused me today. Thank you for helping me understand this," Lyndi smiled. Lyndi's friend walked into the dorm.

"Oh. Hey, Katia," Lyndi smiled.

"Hey. Oh, who's your friend?" Katia asked.

"My name's Aeron. Aeron Amun," Aeron smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katia Shotter. I'm going to go listen to some music. Echo and I have a date tonight, so, I wanna get in the mood," Katia said, flopping down on her bed. She put in her earbuds, and went through her phone until she found a song. She hit play, and closed her eyes.

"Echo? Echo Wedlin? I didn't know she was-"

"Bi. Both of 'em. But, Katia's more into women than men, and from what I've learned from Echo, so is she," Lyndi said. Aeron nodded, and Lyndi sighed "Which means I'm going to be alone in my dorm again tonight," she sighed again.

"Um, you don't have to be. Would you...like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Aeron asked. Lyndi looked at him. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I'd love to," Lyndi smiled.

* * *

After a few months, Lyndi and Aeron started to date each other. The two were together every free moment they had.

Once they graduated college, Aeron surprised Lyndi by proposing to her. She happily accepted, and the two settled to get married in the winter.

On the day of the wedding, Echo and Katia were Lyndi's bridesmaids, and were engaged to each other, and had a wedding planned for the spring of the next year.

Aeron's groomsmen were his friends Yaromir and Asriel. All three of them had been friends ever since elementary school.

At the altar, Aeron and Lyndi held each other's hands as the priest spoke.

"Do you, Lyndi Marron, take Aeron Amun to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lydi said, smiling.

"Do you, Aeron Amun, take Lyndi Marron to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Aeron said, looking Lyndi in the eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Lyndi and Aeron kissed each other happily. The people cheered. Echo and Katia teared up, and held each other close.

Lyndi and Aeron broke apart for air.

"I love you, Aeron," Lyndi smiled.

"I love you, too, Lyndi," Aeron said, kissing her again.

* * *

A few years after their marriage, Lyndi noticed that was becoming more and more irritable, even at the tiniest of things. She was eating more, and was even getting more and more tired. Walking across a room had her needing to rest a bit before continuing, and going up the stairs to her and Aeron's bedroom had her needing to sit down and rest for at least a half hour.

After a few weeks of this, Lyndi was starting to get worried, especially because she had a small bump on her stomach that hadn't been there in the past. She had made the appointment, and then told Aeron.

"Um, darling?" Lyndi said.

"What's wrong, Lyndi?" Aeron asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I have this bump on my stomach, I'm getting more irritable, I'm eating more, and getting tired more. I scheduled a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, but it's while you're at work. Would you mind if I had Katia or Echo take me?" Lyndi asked.

"No. I wouldn't mind at all, Lynd. I...I hope you're okay. I...I want to know what the doctor said when I get home," Aeron said. Lyndi nodded.

The next day, while Aeron was at work, Echo and Katia drove Lyndi to the hospital. In the room, when Lyndi told the doctor what had been happening, he had smiled knowingly.

"I think I know exactly what's happening, Mrs. Amun. But, just to be sure, I would like to advise you to pick up a pregnancy test on your way home today," the doctor said.

"You...you think I'm pregnant…?" Lyndi asked.

"Well, with what you've told me, yes. I believe that you are pregnant, Mrs. Amun," the doctor said. Lyndi nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," she said, getting up.

"I wish you the best of luck," the doctor smiled.

* * *

On the way home, Katia and Echo had stopped at the drugstore, and Lyndi had gotten herself a home pregnancy test.

Later on, once Echo and Katia had dropped Lyndi off at home, Lyndi went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of waiting after using the pregnancy test, Lyndi looked at it.

Positive.

Lyndi put the pregnancy test down, backed up to the wall, and covered her mouth with her hands.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant. Just then, the phone rang. Desperate for a distraction, Lyndi ran out of the bathroom, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Lynd. It's me. I'm on my way home, now. What'd the doctor say?" Aeron asked. Lyndi's heart raced.

"Um, sweetie? I...I have some amazing news for you, okay? I'm going to wait until you're home to tell you, alright?" Lyndi said. The shock of learning that she was pregnant had passed, and now, she was ecstatic!

"Alright, dear. I'll be home in about 20 minutes," Aeron said. The two hung up, and Lyndi went to the bathroom to clean it up a bit. She looked at the test again, and a smile rose to her face.

Pregnant with Aeron's child.

The thought made tears of joy well up in her eyes. She picked the test up, and went to the living room, sitting on the couch.

Once Aeron came home, she called to him to come in the room.

"Honey. I have some very good news for you, but, you might want to sit down for this," Lyndi said.

Aeron sat down in his rocking chair.

"What did the doctor say that's so amazing?" he asked.

"Aeron, sweetie. I'm pregnant," Lyndi said. She showed Aeron the test, and he was silent, before looking up at her.

"You-You're pregnant…?" he said softly. Lyndi nodded. After a while, Aeron stood, and hugged Lyndi close.

"We're going to have a family. You, me, and our beloved child," he said, smiling, gently placing his hand on Lyndi's stomach, making her smile more.

* * *

As the months went by, Lyndi's stomach was getting bigger and bigger. She was more cautious around the house. And, during one of the ultrasounds, Lyndi and Aeron had gotten a great surprise.

Lyndi was pregnant with twins. Twin boys, to be specific.

Aeron and Lyndi couldn't be happier at the news. Once that had been revealed, the two started work on the nursery, directly across from their room.

Aeron wouldn't allow Lyndi to do much, to make sure the twins she was carrying would be okay. He let her help paint the room baby blue, and let her help a little in decorating, but had Yaromir come for the heavy lifting.

* * *

At 4:21 in the morning, Lyndi woke up with a start. She shook Aeron.

"A-Aeron, honey? Wake up. The babies are coming," Lyndi said quickly. Aeron's eyes shot open, and he darted out of bed. He helped Lyndi out of bed, down the stairs, and to the car. Once they were in, Aeron drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

About 17 hours later, Lyndi holding two infants, swaddled in soft, blue blankets. Both were asleep.

"Oh, Aeron. They're beautiful," Lyndi said softly.

"I completely agree with you. Our precious baby boys," Aeron said softly.

"Are we still going with the names we chose?" Lyndi asked. Aeron nodded, and Lyndi looked at their twins again.

"Our precious Atem and Yami," she said softly

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! 'Ami was pushed down on the playground today,"

Atem and Yami were both now six years old, and in first grade. The two ran over to Lyndi, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, that's terrible! Are you alright, Yami?" Lyndi asked.

"Ya. I fine. Atem pushed back after helping me up," Yami said.

"Atem. While I'm happy you helped your brother, I'm a bit disappointed in you for pushing that other boy down," Lyndi said.

"I sorry, mommy," Atem said.

"Oh, It's okay, Atem. As I said, I am happy that you helped your brother," Lyndi said. She put her hand up to her mouth, and coughed. The coughing was becoming more frequent, but, she didn't dare tell Aeron. Yes, she needed to go to the doctor's, but, if she needed treatment for something, she didn't want to put them into debt, especially with growing twin boys.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy! Wake up! Mommy fell down in tha kitchen!"

Aeron woke up to Atem and Yami both shaking him, both had scared expressions on their faces.

"Boys? What's going on?" Aeron asked.

"Mommy fell down!" Atem said again. Aeron's eyes widened.

"Where?" he asked.

"The kitchen!" Yami said. Aeron scooped the two up in his arms, and quickly went down the stairs. In the kitchen, Lyndi had indeed collapsed. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing in spurts.

"Boys. Go and get in the car. Now," Aeron instructed. The two nodded, and raced outside. Aeron picked Lyndi's body up gently, and carried her to the car, gently placing her in the passenger side.

After making sure Yami and Atem were buckled in, Aeron backed out of the parking lot, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Those here for Lyndi Amun?"

Aeron stood up, and the doctor walked over to him.

"How is she?" he asked, worry heavy in his voice.

"Well, Mr. Amun, I...I have some bad news. About six years ago, it seems, that she contracted a small virus that didn't attract much attention at first. As the years progressed, however, it's started to grow and spread. At this point in time...I'm afraid it's too late to do anything. She only has a few hours left. She's in room 392, if you would like to see her and hear her final words," the doctor said. Aeron bit his lip, and nodded. He held Atem and Yami's hands gently, and walked to Lyndi's room.

"M-Mommy?" Atem and Yami said softly. Lyndi looked over at them, and gave a weak smile.

"A-Aeron...can you promise me one thing?" Lyndi asked.

"Of course. Anything," Aeron said softly.

"Promise me...Promise me that you won't love someone as much you loved me," Lyndi said softly.

"I promise, Lynd. I could never love someone as much as I loved you," Aeron said softly.

"Thank you..Aeron," Lyndi said softly, a small smile on her face.

Two hours later, Lyndi passed away.

* * *

That is how our lovely story began. Twins, losing their mother at a very young age. Unfortunately, the father of the twins became upset with one of them, for having her features.

But you all know that story, and how that ended.

Now, with their father gone, Atem and Yami can finally be happy. But, what if Yaromir wants revenge?

Will they ever be truly safe? Who knows?

* * *

HOLY CRAP AND PANTS, SEVEN AND A HALF PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS.

Holy moly.

Was I hinting at something there at the end?

Yes. xD

Oh well! Enjoy my demented mindset! xD

I hope I hyped you up for the next chapter!


End file.
